


Sinner or a Saint

by Helen_Hella, TaityCratey



Series: Saints and Sinners [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone has opposite personailties, Gangs and whatnot, Jeans a nerd and Marcos an actor, Nerds and gang members, Some Darco in there hell yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_Hella/pseuds/Helen_Hella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaityCratey/pseuds/TaityCratey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt is a grumpy, homosexual, and dramatic 20 year old in his second to last year at Rose University.<br/>Marco meets a boy with two toned hair cowering in a corner clutching physics textbooks and is for some odd reason very attracted to him... Although Marco guessed he would never see him again. But when proved wrong Marco cant help himself but try get to know this nerd as much as he physically can. Oh and mentally.<br/>So this is the story of a not so scary gang member called Marco who is a very gay and still very dramatic 20 year old who needs to act like a fucking adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner or a Saint

**Author's Note:**

> School is terrible but dont follow Marcos example.  
> School is also important! Stay in school kids!  
> Pizza is good and everyones gay. Now read on.

I don’t know where or how to start this so I’m just gonna start with an introduction.  
Hello, my name is Marco Bodt. I’m 20 and it’s my second to last year at Rose University. I major in theatre and I’m the gayest of gays in all of gay town.  
Did you get the gay part?  
Good.  
I’m that person your parents warn you about, that person who you shouldn’t hang out with cause he’ll get you in trouble. It’s true of course, that’s why I don’t have any friends outside my gang.

Oh yeah, I’m also part of a gang called The Warriors. We’re a pretty big gang, and I guess you could say I’m pretty important in said gang as I’m friends with the leader. The Leader is Hanji and their boyfriend Levi. Hanji is the reason I got into this university, apparently they know the owner.

Of course we’re not the only gang in Trost, there’s this gang called The Titans and it’s full of assholes. I have a bad habit of getting in fights with their members, just like I did around the middle of summer, except this time it was different.  
He was there.

 

* * *

 

I glanced down at my watch; the clock read 5:58. A smile spread across my face, “Yo, Petra! I’m out!” I shout to the short strawberry blonde sitting behind the counter.  
“Okay see you tomorrow!” She called not looking up from the news paper clutched in her tiny hands.  
I pulled the hem of my ‘My Chemical Romance’ t-shirt down over my ass as I exited the clothing store (I don’t know why, it’s a habit or something I guess), I had been working at Rally for a while now, Levi had helped out when he saw I was struggling money wise and got Petra to give me the job. He’s a nice guy Levi, always looking out for everyone in the gang.

I chewed the ring in my lip absentmindedly as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

Yeah I’m wearing jeans in summer, shut up.

I didn’t bring my motorcycle to work like I normally do. Mostly because I’m not planning on going to Christa’s like I do most days and I live close enough that I can walk. I nudged a rock with the end of my boot sending it rolling down the walkway; I followed it with my eyes till it hit a fallen book.

Wait, why is there a book lying the middle of the walkway?

It’s only then that I noticed the lack of people in the streets and whoever was walking around had their head down rushing as if they were late for their meeting with the Queen. It was also then that I noticed a boy around my age being attacked right in front of me, not only that but the people who were doing the beating were Titan members.

“Hey!” I called quickening my pace. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing assholes?” I shoved one of the guys away from the victim who was cowering against the wall. The guy I shoved laughed, “Hey Kris check this out, it’s that kid again!” Oh fuck I knew these guys.  
“Ugh not you again...” I muttered  
“Back for more freckles?” I walked around them their eyes following my movement, which is exactly what I wanted them to do. The two Titans were now standing with their backs to the boy leaning against the wall, speaking of which, now that I could see him better, he was actually pretty hot. He had a two toned undercut and big golden eyes, although going by what he was wearing he was probably a bit of a nerd who would be scared of anything even slightly illegal.

I smiled slightly at the boy before realising that the assholes were talking to me again, “... If it weren’t for that chick we totally would’ve bet your ass!” Kris stated jabbing me in the shoulder with his finger. I lazy looked down at his finger pressed to my shoulder before looking back up at his face.  
“I wish you hadn’t done that,” I smirked, Kris’ smile faltered and his eyes widened. They weren’t expecting that, I could see it. When we met the time before I was a scrawny teen who had only been in a few fights and lost all of them, but now I know I could put them in hospital.

My hand shot up before he could move, grabbing hold of his hand and twisting it causing Kris to spin around. I pinned his hand to his back, my other hand holding on to his shoulder. “One point to freckles,” I whispered in his ear before kicking the back of his knees. Kris fell to the ground with a yelp; I used the hand on his shoulder to keep him down and also to help keep me upright as I swung my leg out getting the other Titan on the side of his face. He stumbled and fell over, the element of surprise really helped to be honest. Kris stood up quickly, now that I wasn’t holding him down and spun to face me, “We’ll get you ba-” I cut him off with a punch the face, “FUCK!” He brought his hand up to cup his face, he turned tripping over his feet before running away dragging his friend with him.

I smile at the retreating figures, laughing under my breath. A scuffling sound brings me back to reality I glance over at Undercut who’s kneeling on the ground picking up his fallen books I turn so I’m facing him and he looks up at me, his golden eyes wide.

Awh he’s so cute and awkward.

I walk forwards picking up the book that the rock hit, it was a physics textbook (I was right about the nerd thing then). I pick up a few of his other books and stand up straight, him following my lead.  
“Here you go,” I mutter as if I’m trying to calm a frightened kitten. Which I might as well be, I mean just look at him. I hand him his books, he hesitates slightly before reaching out and taking them, hurriedly shoving them in his bag.

“Are you okay dude?” I ask, I notice a bruise forming on his face. He must have been punched, right on the nose too. Ouch.

His eyes look everywhere but at me, must be the eye patch; people don’t like looking at my face because of it. But it’s better than not wearing it in my opinion.

 “Uh, yeah. Cool. Cool cool, cool. Y-Yeah.”

What?

I open my mouth to ask him if he’s sure, but before any words actually leave my mouth he turns and runs.

Well okay then. Goodbye to you too.

 

* * *

 

I walk to the car park outside the apartment complex and get straight on my bike.  
Yeah I also live in my own apartment; it’s easier when you’re in gang. It’s also wonderful if you wanna throw a party or bring some boys home. Anyway it’s not like I actually go to school every day, so why have a dorm?

I pulled my pitch black helmet onto my head, fastening the strap before flinging my leg over my black bike.

And yes, pretty much everything I own is black, if you were wondering.

-

  
The traffic was pretty good, but still not great. It took me around half an hour to get to Christa’s house. I bang my fist on the door and take a step back, my thoughts going back to the nerd I saw earlier. A nudge on my leg brings me back to reality and I look down to see two big yellow eyes staring right back at me.  
“Hello there,” I bend down and give the cat a scratch behind the ears, Ymir must had picked up another. She really likes cats, feeds all the strays she can find. The cat was a skinny tabby and seemed more like a catlet. Not quite a cat, not quite a kitten.  
Catlets are a thing okay.

“I’m thinking of calling him Catlet...” I look up at Ymir standing in the doorway.  
“I was literally just thinking about how he’s a catlet,” I say standing up. Ymir smiles sweetly then moves and gestures for me to enter.  
“Christa! Hunny! Marcos here!” Ymir walks down the hall towards the lounge. She has on denim short shorts with little designs on them and a flowy shirt with floral patterns that blows around in the slight breeze that’s coming through the open windows. We enter the lounge to find Christa staring intently at her laptops screen, one leg on the couch and one leg on the coffee table in front of her.

“Hey Marmar...” She mutters not looking up from the screen.  
Ymir sighs, “Close your legs Christa, I can see your underwear.”  
Christa looks up smirking, “I don’t understand why you’re complaining,” Ymir was right, her legs were spread so wide you could see the edge of her red underwear down the leg of her black, studded ripped short shorts.

I walked over poking her shin to get her to move her leg so I could sit down.  
“What are you doing here anyway? I thought you weren’t coming over today?” She asks resting both her legs on the coffee table allowing me to sit down.  
“I got in another fight with some Titans.”  
“The fuck Marco, you gotta stop doing that!”  
“Yeah but there was a cute boy involved, I couldn’t just leave him!”  
“A boy huh?” Christa raises an eyebrow.  
Ymir popped her head out of the kitchen, her hair falling on her face slightly, “You guys want anything to drink?”  
“Oh, yeah okay thanks Ymir!” I answer tilting my head back to look at her.  
“Uhm Marco? The boooyyyy? Does he go to your school or something? What’s his name? Why and how was he involved?”

She had placed her laptop on the table and was now facing me with her legs crossed, I lifted my head to look at her, my eyes wide.  
“Holy fuck slow down women! And I don’t really know anything about him, he didn’t say anything...”  
“Well that’s disappointing,” her shoulders slouched.  
“He was being bet up and I saved him. He looked like a total nerd though, he had books on physics.”  
“You probably scared him away.”  
“Well I’m sorry! I can’t help my scary face!” Ymir then glided into the room, like not kidding, she fucking _glided_ she’s that graceful. She handed me my drink smiling sweetly and sat down on Christa’s lap, curling into her. She scanned my face, “I don’t think your face is scary Marco, I think you have a lovely face.”  
I stared at her for a few moments, “Your too sweet for Christa, get out before it’s too late.”  
She laughs and Christa wraps her arms tightly around her, “Fuck off Marco.”

“Have you told Marco about the thing yet?” Ymir questions looking up at her girlfriend.  
“Nah not yet, I thinking of never telling him now. He’s no longer invited.”  
Ymir knocks her shoulder against her girlfriends and looks back at me, “We’re having a party on Friday to sort of celebrate the beginning of another school year.”  
“Why the fuck are you celebrating that?”  
“Well why not?” Ymir shrugs.  
“I just want to throw a party but apparently I need a reason,” Christa interjects fiddling with Ymir’s hair.  
“Nah you don’t need a reason.”  
Christa throws her hands into the air dropping the strands she was playing with, “That’s what I said!”

“...speaking of the new school year, wasn’t today your first day?” The brunette asks changing the subject, well... kinda changing the subject.  
“Yeah it was.”  
“How was it?”  
“I dunno.”  
“You don’t know?” Ymir cocks her head to the side.  
“Yeah, I didn’t go,” I take a sip from my glass leaning back into the couch more.  
“You can’t just not go to school Marco!”  
“Sure I can.” Ymir sighs and shakes her head.  
“Why do I even try...” she mutters more to herself than anyone else.

I shrug my shoulders then push myself to my feet, stretching my back. “What’s for dinner?”  
“You’re staying for dinner?” Christa questions.  
“Of course I am. We should have pizza.”  
“Okay, Christa can pay,” Ymir says before jumping around me and rushing out of the room away from her girlfriend.  
“Uhm, no! You can pay!” Christa shouts after her. Her shoulders slouched at the silence that followed. “I'm not paying for the fucking pizza,” She mutters under her breath picking up her laptop and ordering the pizza online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to check out Jeans POV written by the other lovely author of this series! I would put a link but idk how to do that...


End file.
